In current wireless networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks, edge network elements such as radio access network (RAN) elements determine whether user wireless device are granted access to the network. In an LTE example, admission control is performed at the eNode-B (i.e., base station) based on allocation and retention priority (ARP) information that is stored in the home subscriber server (HSS) and transmitted to the eNodeB from a mobility management entity (MME). ARP information consists of a priority value, a pre-emption capability indication (PCI), and a pre-emption vulnerability indicator (PVI). While ARP information is stored and transmitted to an edge device from a core network device, the decisions regarding access to the network are determined at the edge device (e.g., eNode-B). Core devices, such as the MME, do not actively participate in determining whether a user mobile device is permitted to attach to the network. Edge devices typically use only radio interference and congestion levels to determine whether to permit a mobile device to connect to an edge device. Such an admission system fails to account for potentially overloaded elements in the core network.
LTE networks include an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) that is configured to handle voice services and other services for end user mobile devices by using standard IP protocols. However, devices using a network may use services or access other devices that are not accessible through the IMS. Moreover, some devices that connect to a network may not be capable of communicating with the IMS. Current networks are not capable of distinguishing between mobile devices that are IMS capable and those that are not. Therefore, such networks do not determine whether the network should accept or reject the mobile device's traffic based on the device's IMS capability. Therefore, the IMS character of traffic on the network is not fully utilized to address adverse network conditions such as congestion and overload.